


three steps

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s everyone whispering about?” Violet asks, sitting on the ground next to Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three steps

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/121135780390/a-human-au-with-paige-younger-so-shes-in-ericas)
> 
> a human au with paige younger so she’s in erica’s year

“What’s everyone whispering about?” Violet asks, sitting on the ground next to Erica. Her nose wrinkles at the damp grass, but beneath the bleachers is always preferable to a double with Finstock.

Erica points to a brunette girl out on the field, currently passing the soccer ball to the opposing team. “New girl, Paige Kras-something. Transferring as a senior, there’s got to be a story there.”

The girl in question blushes when Finstock yells at her, and Violet feels a familiar curl of warmth. “Dibs.”

Erica laughs, ripping up dead grass. “Lydia said you’d say that.”

“Yeah well Lydia should keep her creepy premonitions to herself,” Violet half-jokes, before adopting a flatter tone. “Shit. Finstock’s coming over here.”

“Fake seizure aftermath?” Erica asks, cracking her knuckles.

“I love you.”

.

At lunch, the new girl is already sitting with Scott and Stiles, and she doesn’t bother hiding a frown. She’ll just have to scheme a little more than usual, and it’s been awhile since she bothered with any romance.

“Lydia, do-”

“I already called a caterer,” Lydia informs her. “Party starts at seven, Kira will invite Scott and he’ll be sure to bring along the new transfer.”

“You’re so creepy,” Erica says with a grin. “Where-”

“Allison’s in the library, come on- that wasn’t even difficult Erica.”

“We both know you like it easy,” the blonde says in a flirtatious smile, and Violet takes that as her queue to leave.

“Thanks Lyds.”

.

The rest of the school day drags on, and after math and gym Violet doesn’t have any classes with friends. The kids in her grade tend to be boring, Mason excluded- but he’s doing a semester abroad, the traitor. It leaves her watching the clock more than she ought, and over-thinking how things will go down. When the last bell rings, she has her plan finalized. It’s not bulletproof, but it is simple enough that it shouldn’t get messed up.

_Step One: Dress to Kill_

The first part is easiest, most tedious and time consuming. The end result is exquisite, and if cloning were a thing the next two steps wouldn’t be necessary. Her hair is in a terrible mood, and guarantees she’ll be at least a half hour late. Violet supposes it’s a good thing Lydia’s parties are legendary.

She ends up arriving right before eight.

_Step Two: Be Awesome_

Playing cool is really just showing off while pretending you’re not. It’s a few extra trick shots in (imported) beer pong, dancing just with friends, and pretending not to notice people checking you out. Violet knows how to appear awesome, and the confidence only gives her an extra glow.

She barely sees Paige, but she knows the girl is still here, and that’s enough for step two.

_Step Three: Seduce Paige_

“Hey, welcome- I’m Violet.”

The girl ignores her hand, raising an eyebrow and her solo cup. “Paige.”

Violet ignores the slight, putting on her most charming smile. “Have you gotten the grand tour yet? Lydia’s mom collects some gorgeous art.”

Paige sighs, crossing her arms and jostling her bright red cup. “Look, I’ve heard all about you and I’m not interested in becoming your next conquest. So no thanks.”

She almost asks from whom, but remembers her sitting with Stilinski. Making a mental note to have him dealt with accordingly, she says, “That’s fine. I just heard you were in the arts, so I thought you might appreciate a Matisse.”

“No way,” Paige says, eyes betraying curiosity.

“Yup. I’ll show you if you tell me which of the arts you’re into.”

Paige rolls her eyes, “Musical.”

“Oh come on,” Violet teases, “which instrument?”

“Cello mostly. Now, the Matisse?”

Violet grins, “Right this way.”  

For once, Violet doesn’t mind that step three might take longer than anticipated.


End file.
